Come alive.
by Lizzy3
Summary: Ok second Chapter now up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- all characters belong to JK Rowling so no suing. The plot belongs to me!  
  
"Ginny dear, come down for breakfast" Mr. Weasley's voice floated up the stairs, breaking Ginny's beauty sleep. "I'm coming" Ginny yelled groggily from under her covers. She pulled herself from her bed, and slipped on her slippers. Her room was covered with pictures; they were of all sorts of things. Many were of her family members, but sometimes she would draw the people she saw in dreams. Ginny pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, and pulled on her purple robe.  
  
Knowing that the food would be gone only a few minutes after all her brothers got to the table, Ginny scampered down the steps. "Save me a waffle, dad" she called down the stairs, hastily. By the time she got down to the table, Ron had already consumed three waffles, an egg, and a piece of toast. The rest of her brothers had eaten as much, or almost as much. "Her darling" Mr. Weasley said handing her a plate of waffles. "Thanks daddy" Ginny said kissing her father, on his baldhead.  
  
"So Gin" who's your latest acquisition" Bill asked, his eyebrows raised, and a smile playing on his lips. "No one" she replied hastily, bussing herself with the syrup. "I heard she got turned down by John Miller" Fred said grinning. "Oh really, do we need to go beat him up" Charlie said, only a little anger showing in his voice. "Oh shut up all of you," Ginny said blushing profusely. "Ginny's to young to date" Mrs. Weasley chimed in quickly. "I agree whole heartedly. Ginny doesn't need to be dating till she's at least sixteen" Mr. Weasley agreed.  
  
After a few bites in silence, Ginny got up, and went up stairs. She quickly went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. 'I hate being treated like a little girl' she thought to herself. She took off her cloths, and looked in the full-length mirror. I'm not to terribly bad looking, she thought to herself. After getting in the shower, and hastily washing herself, she got out, and wrapped a fuzzy towel around herself. 'That's better' she thought, as she pulled a brush through her tangly curls. She applied her makeup, and put her hair up in a neater ponytail.  
  
She hurried down the steps again in a pair of old shorts, and a quarter-sleeved, colored white cotton shirt that she had tied to make a belly shirt. She had a book of drawing paper in one hand, and a paint, and pencil set in the other. There was no need for shoes with the soft mud and grass under her feet. She headed off into the woods after donning a big, floppy straw hat.  
  
There was a place in the woods that was only hers. She drew her pictures there. There was a huge waterfall in the middle of the clearing. She would climb to the top and draw. She had done this every day all summer. Sometimes she would take her homework there, and do it next to the stream. She was now finished with all of it so there was nothing to divert her attention from her work. She settled down on a soft piece of grass, and started drawing.  
  
The first one she made was of a tall woman in a long white gown. She had flaming red hair, and bright green eyes. The woman had flowers woven in her hair, and a white lily in her hand. In the painting she appeared to be laughing. Ginny had been working on this one for a couple of days now and it was starting to take form. The woman was standing beside a waterfall with the woods all around her. Ginny closed her eyes and could smell the flowers, and hear the woman's laughter.  
  
Suddenly she was disrupted by a sound from behind her, she whipped her head around to see what it was. She gasped at what she saw. It was the woman in her painting, the same laughing eyes, the same flowing hair, the same glowing face, the same trailing dress; this was indeed the woman from her painting.  
  
Author's Note- so how'd you like it? I already have ideas for the next chapter. Who do you think the woman is? Why do you think she's here? All these questions will be answered; all you have to do is review. Go on, I know you can do it! Bye!!!!  
  
P.S. Did I mention I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter two- The Wonderer

Chapter Two-  
  
"Who-who are you" Ginny stammered, jumping up quickly. "I am, I am well I don't really know" she said a bewildered look gracing her beautiful features. "How can you not know who you are", Ginny asked. "Well I just don't remember" the woman said, looking as if she were about to cry. "Oh please don't cry, your face just looks so happy, and if you cried you'd ruin it" Ginny said, looking and sounding sympathetic. "How about you come to my house. My mum could make some tea, and" Ginny stopped abruptly, remembering that this woman might not be a witch. "Um are you a muggle," Ginny asked hesitantly. "No, I remember that much, I am a witch" the woman said, laugh coming back into her eyes. "Who are you?" the woman said suddenly. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Ginny, oh Virginia Weasley" Ginny said, extending her hand after wincing a bit at her full name.  
  
The two walked back together. Ginny asked many questions. When they got back to the Burrow, Ginny had found out that the woman had been traveling for the past fourteen years. "Wow, and you actually LIVED in an enchanted forest for two years" Ginny said grinning. Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the house. "VIRGIA WEASLEY, who is that woman, and where were you, I was worried sick," she said brandishing a wooden spoon. "Oh mum this is, well I don't know her name, and she doesn't even know her name. I was in the woods, and she came up to me" Ginny said hardly taking a breath. "What do you mean, she doesn't know her name. Oh and I don't want you going in those woods without one of your brothers, not with all this stuff going on" Mrs. Weasley finished the last sentence looking worried and stern at the same time.  
  
After a bit of explaining, Mrs. Weasley finally invited the woman into have tea. "So how long have you been traveling about" She asked politely. "Oh for about fourteen years now" the woman replied smiling. "Oh it must have been terribly exciting. I always wanted to travel, but then Bill came along, then Charlie, Percy, Fred, Gorge, Ron, and then finally Ginny, anyway you get the picture," Mrs. Weasley said gazing wistfully around the kitchen. "Mum I didn't know you wanted to travel" Ginny said, looking at her mother as if she had never seen her before. "Well Ginny dear there's a lot you don't know everything about me" Mrs. Weasley said grinning mysteriously.  
  
"What shall I call you", the woman asked suddenly. "Oh please do call me Molly" Mrs. Wealsey said. "Oh all right, Molly" the woman said smiling. "But dear what should I call you" Molly asked. "Oh I always fancied the name Lily", the woman said.  
  
Author's Note- I was going to wait until I got more than one review but I couldn't resist. Well please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
